


You've Been a Bad Boy

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: It’s pure porn. John upsets you and you punish him.





	You've Been a Bad Boy

“John Winchester!” You screamed as you entered your shared motel room. You were on a hunt without the boys, an easy salt and burn, except John was acting like a possessive ass. Yea, that drunk in the bar had gotten handsy, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle, and John knew that. Instead of letting you handle the handsy creep yourself John had nearly started a fucking bar fight.  
“You know I had that handled! You know I can take care of myself! No you had to act like a fucking tough guy and nearly get into a damn fight!” You shrieked.  
“Sweetheart, I’m sorry…”John started.  
“Oh John, baby I know you’re sorry, but I think you need to be reminded that I can handle myself.” You said cutting him off mid sentence.  
John looked at you quizzicality.   
“Tonight I’M in charge. You’ve been a very bad boy, forgetting that your girl can more than handle herself and I’m going to remind you.” You stated.  
“I don’t thi…..”John started.  
“No John, you are being punished, you don’t get a say.” You cut him off before kissing him hard, showing him exactly how serious you were about being in control tonight. John moaned into your mouth, suddenly very interested in seeing exactly where you were going to take this.  
“Strip.” You commanded.  
John quickly removed his shirts, pants, and boxers, very intrigued to see how you were gonna to punish him. Usually he was in charge and wouldn’t give up control, but he could tell you meant business and weren’t going to give up, he’d just make a mental note and pay you back later.  
Your eyes raked over his body, admiring his toned chest speckled with salt and pepper hair. You ran your hand down his chest, and bit your lip. You grabbed the back of his head with your other hand and drew him down as you leaned up and gave him another bruising kiss. You dragged the hand on his chest around his body until you had it resting on his ass. You drew your hand back before landing it on his asscheek with a resounding SMACK. John let out a stunned yelp. You caught him off guard, good! You thought. You drew your hand back again and brought it back down on his perfect ass with another SMACK. He let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. You broke the kiss and took a step back.   
“Sit.” You commanded.  
John sat on the edge of the bed, wondering just how far you’d take his punishment.  
You shrugged off your flannel, pulled off your tank top, undid your pants and took them off, standing before him in just your black bra and black underwear. You walked until you stood in front of him. You picked up his discarded pants and removed his belt from the belt loops.  
“You’ve been a bad boy, bad boys don’t get to touch. Put your hands together.” You said. He gave you a warning glare, you knew it meant that some point he was going to pay you back and thought sent a shiver down your spine and a pool of heat to your center. He complied and put his hands together, you used his belt to bind them together.   
“Now I have you right where I want you.” You purred.  
You dropped to your knees, wrapped your hand around the base of his thick hard length, and flicked your tongue over the tip of cock licking off the head of precum accumulated there. He lets out a throaty moan as you take the head of his length into your warm mouth. You twirled your tongue around the head of his cock before taking more of him in your mouth. You bobbed up and down on his length, stroking what you couldn’t take in your mouth. You kept sucking and licking enjoying the sinful moans falling from his mouth.   
“Fuck sweetheart! I’m gonna cum!” John groaned.  
You stopped all movements, pulling your mouth from his cock with a POP.   
“Bad boys have to wait to cum." You cooed.  
John growled, making you smile a little. You knew he wouldn’t like being edged, but now that you were in charge you were gonna give him a taste of his medicine. You fully intended to fully use this chance to tease him and work him up until he was begging for release.   
You stood up walked over to the table swinging your hips as you walked grabbing a chair facing it in front of John sitting on it. You ran your hands up your body, grabbing your breasts through your bra. You smiled as John groaned, you knew how bad he wanted to be touching you.   
You reached behind you and undid your bra and slowly slid down the straps removing your bra and dropping it on the floor. You returned your hands to your breasts rolling your nipples between your fingers. You trailed one hand down your chest and stomach and slipped it in your underwear. John growled as he pulled at his bonds. You removed your hand, raised your hips and slowly removed your underwear kicking them to the side. You trailed your hand up your thigh, across your mound and down to your clit. You started to rub your sensitive bud, moaning at the feeling of your own touch. You locked eyes with John, his brown eyes nearly black, completely lust blown. You dipped your hand from your clit down to your wet hole. You slid two fingers into your warm heat. You fucked yourself with your fingers. John licked his lips and moaned. You could see how you were driving him wild. He loved to watch you touch yourself but he had control of the situation and could touch you if he wanted, you could tell watching you and not being able to do anything about it or even touching himself was driving him crazy. You could tell if you didn’t give in soon he might really lose it, but you weren’t ready to stop teasing yet. You fucked yourself harder, bucking your hips in time with your hand. You could feel the coil tightening, you wanted to close your eyes and throw back your head, but you also wanted to watch John watch you get yourself off.   
“Please, sweetheart, I need to be inside you. Fuck, I’m so fucking hard it hurts. I won’t step in again unless you really need me to.” He pleaded.  
Fuck! I got John fucking Winchester to beg. You thought. You were tempted to keep fucking yourself, but you had gotten what you wanted, John to need you so bad he couldn’t help but beg.   
“Lay back.” You commanded and you pulled your fingers from your dripping pussy.  
He laid back on the bed placing his bound hands over his head.  
You stood and slowly walked over. You climbed on the bed and straddled his hips, your wet pussy pressing against his hard cock. He sucked in a breath. You placed your fingers wet with your juices against his lips, “clean them off.” You commanded.  
His sinful tongue darted out and licked your fingers. He moaned at the taste over your juices on your fingers. You pushed your fingers into his mouth and he sucked them clean of your juices.   
You raised up and grasped his length with your hand, lining him up with your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself onto onto his throbbing cock until he was fully seated inside you. You rolled your hips against his. He moaned at the sensation. You slowly pulled off and sunk back down onto his hard length. You kept up at the tortuous pace until you couldn’t take it anymore. You braced yourself with your hands against his chest. You quicken your pace and he matches your pace thrusting up into you. You move against him feeling the coil tightening again.   
“John, I’m close come with me baby.” You breathed.  
You slipped your hand between your bodies and started to rub your clit to help you over the edge. You felt the coil snap, waves of pleasure coursing through your body, you threw your head back and moaned. You felt John’s cock twitch as your walls pulses around him. He thrust up into you until he was spilling hot cum into you. You kept riding him through both of your climaxes. You collapsed against him as you both tried to regain your breath. After a few minutes you rolled off him and released him hands from his belt. You curled your body against his, laying your head against his chest.   
“You know I’m gonna have to pay you back for this.” He said as he wrapped his arms around you.   
You smiled, oh you knew and you couldn’t fucking wait.

A/N: This is part one of a two part. John will pay you back for teasing him.

Turnabout is FairPlay (coming soon)


End file.
